ultimate_dc_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aohime Weiß (Prime-Earth)
"I think I'm the only one who knows and accepts their true nature in my family." - Aohime commenting on her powers History Aohime is the last and youngest of the children born by a Nephalem exorcist. Unlike her older siblings, Aohime had the weakest connection to her angelic side, but instead openly embraced both sides of her supernatural nature. She trained both sides of her power equally, spending a little more effort with her angelic side due to her weak link to it. When her parents were slaughtered, Aohime left to train around the world, gathering techniques from all fighting styles in the world and training her angelic and demonic powers to their fullest extent. On this world-wide trip, she would come across relics her father left behind, taking them to augment her already-formidable power. Appearance Aohime tends to stick to dark outfits, but often incorporates blue into her outfit somehow. Most of the time, she wears a black waistcoat over a dark blue women's dress shirt with a black left sleeve featuring dark blue striping rather than being wholly blue, both left slightly unbuttoned to reveal her cleavage; black stockings connected to a garter belt hidden under a black skirt; and knee-high boots. Over this, she wears a blue, three-tailed coat with a silver chain design on the right sleeve and a torn-off left sleeve, revealing the blue-striped shirt sleeve underneath. When she's traveling from place, she'll a tattered cloak with a hood over the entirety of her outfit to keep her identity hidden. She seems to have developed a fondness for this cloak, as it will always reappear in her hands should she discard it and leave it behind. Demonic Form Aohime's demonic form is a demoness with her body covered in black scales. Her skin is a pale blue, with armored scales covering her torso, leaving an empty patch of pale blue skin on her stomach that leads up and extends to her neck and face; half of her breasts are covered in scales. The scales spread down her arms, matching the pattern created by her outfit: silver scales wrapping around her right arm in place of the chain design and a black forearm with blue stripes. Her skirt is extended, as it actually her wings in a folded-up state; oddly enough, her wings are feathered like an angel rather than leathery like a demon. A pair of auxiliary demon wings on her back fold up to form the appearance of the tattered cloak Aohime holds dearly. Her face is pale blue, with black scales covering her mouth and nose and a single dark grey horn sweeping downwards akin to a single bang of hair being swept to the side; her eyes in this form are pure silver with pale blue irises. A tilted halo made of tarnished silver hovers over her head. Despite training with her angelic powers greatly, she does not have access to an angelic form, merely incorporating angelic attributes into her demonic form. Personality Aohime loves to tease people. She jokes in the worst possible scenarios, and will laugh in the face of death. It's all just a front, though. What she really craves is vengeance. She has an insatiable blood-lust that she developed because of the loss of her parents. Deep down, all she wants is to rip and tear, to eliminate and erase every trace of her family's enemies and to bathe in their blood as she avenges her parents. To seem like a relative normal person, Aohime puts on the facade of a jokester who likes to play situations down with a quick quip or down talking people. She also portrays herself as a bashful and unassuming girl, using it to create the aura of a little sister one would want to love and care for, then using this presence to seduce men into doing her bidding. Powers/Abilities * Nephalem Physiology - Her Nephalem Physiology is more heavily focused on her Demonic side as a result of her primarily demonic heritage. In addition to this, Aohime has trained extensively with her angelic powers, allowing her to access both branches of power at will with minor detriment. ** Demon-exclusive Powers: *** Demonic Energy Manipulation - Aohime generates and controls demonic energy from either her own resources or from outside sources. When using her own demonic power, she must take care she doesn't overexert herself. Aohime is proficient in imbuing her weapons with demonic energy to enhance her strikes, or energizing body parts for a temporary boost in physical prowess. *** Hell-Fire Manipulation - Aohime can imbue hell-fire into her sword strikes, or manipulate it into projectiles for ranged attacks. *** Soul Weaponization - Aohime's father had the ability to subjugate other demons and transform them into weapons for his use. Both of Akuryou's children have inherited this power, and Aohime has tried to develop this power as much as possible. Unfortunately for her, she seems to hold greater potential with this power as her father, as she can fuse the souls of demons she's defeated to create her own weapon; however, she cannot subjugate anything outside of demon souls. *** Warp Attacks - Aohime's intense training regimen enabled her to reach her supposed power apex, allowing her to strike with enough force to warp reality and deal absolute damage. However, this requires her body to be at its own apex: a combined state of Devil Trigger and Seraph Unleashed. Such a condition will sap her stamina to the point where she can only maintain such a state for only a few seconds, just enough time to execute at least one powerful strike. *** Devil Trigger - Aohime assumes her demonic form, exponentially increasing her power and enhancing her already-incredible physiology. She can also selectively assume her demonic form, changing a limb or her torso for a temporary increase in durability. ** Angel-exclusive Powers: Aohime is highly proficient with her angelic powers, and draws upon its power quite frequently. *** Angelic Energy Manipulation - By drawing from her own internal sources or from external sources, Aohime can manipulate angelic energies for projectiles, or as a source of magic. *** Holy Flame Manipulation - Blessed flames that can purify souls or for use against demonic/unholy threats. *** Holy Water Manipulation - She can bless water and manipulate it to fight against demons more effectively. *** Healing - Aohime exhausts her own angelic energy to regenerate from wounds faster than normal for her. *** Seraph Unleashed - Aohime supercharges her own body with an exponential increase in power, though nowhere near as great as her Devil Trigger. She does not physically change her appearance with this power, simply gaining an angelic aura instead. ** Mutually-exclusive Powers: These powers are a fusion of her demonic and angelic powers thanks to her mixed lineage and genetics. *** Advanced-Level Supernatural Condition - Aohime is perhaps the most combat-effective of her siblings, having trained in many martial arts in hand-to-hand combat and wielding weapons of all types. Her reflexes are outstanding, far greater than either of her siblings. Her durability is great enough to resist being impaled while simultaneously being bombarded with explosive all around her. She can punch through multiple reinforced armor plates with some effort. She can even survive being thrown through an entire damn building, and get up like she woke up from a nap. Bullets simply bounce off of her, unless constructed from certain anti-Nephalem/anti-Demon materials. *** Magic - Aohime can use elemental magic and illusionary magic in combat, as well as magically access a pocket dimension that she uses to store her weapons when not in use. *** Semi-Immortality - While only 20 years old, Mari has stopped physically aging, leaving her body in its prime for the rest of her life. She can choose to age her body ever so slightly to appear older if she would like. *** Twilight/Light Manipulation - As a fusion of the dark and the light, Mari can manipulate both simultaneously to create the twilight. Due to her predominantly-Demonic heritage, she has a stronger affinity with the dark over the light. Weapons Aohime has spent the majority of her life training and collecting her father's weapons, since they technically belong to her because they were left behind as an inheritance. * Gin Dangan - A pair of armored gauntlets and boots that are infused with demonic power. A single strike from this weapon is equivalent to being shot by a bullet. ** Nokogiri - This extension to Gin Dangan generates either a saw wheel on the heels of the boots or a chainsaw blade on the gauntlet to saw through enemies. * Chikara - A silver double-edged longsword with a cross-guard resembling demon horns with a skull-shaped pommel and a spike at the end of said pommel. This weapon is said to be the sealed form of her father's true sword, and it has yet to awaken to its true potential. * Ankoku - This longsword is as black as obsidian, forged in the depths of hell by a blacksmith who specialized in taking fragile materials and imbuing it with the soul of a strong demon to create weapons of unholy magnitude. Aohime dual-wields this blade with Chikara. Its black blade is long and slender, outlined in a strange gold metal, in stark contrast to Chikara's thick, short blade. Ankoku has a cross guard with an axe-like protrusion on one side, meant to indicate the direction by which the sword is meant to be wielded. * Kyojin - A shape-shifting mass of demonic souls compiled into one weapon on a sword hilt. This weapon represents all of the demons that Aohime has subjugated, adding up to 13 different forms. ** Idaina - The most commonly-used form, Idaina Kyojin is a simple silver greatsword the size of Aohime herself. She can lift the weapon with ease thanks to her extensive training. ** Shinigami - A scythe form also the size of Aohime. The blade of the scythe features 13 skulls embedded in it, representing the 13 souls and 13 forms this weapon can take. It can also split into a pair of smaller scythes, both featuring 5 and a half skulls embedded in the blade with a whole skull at the ends of each split scythe, thus retaining the 13 skulls. ** Ikari - Ikari Kyojin takes the form of a bladed whip with 13 segments, all of uniform shape save for the tip of the whip resembling a sword tip. ** Jihi - A single-barrel pistol with a 13-round magazine. This pistol fires bullets made of unholy souls compressed into a physical form, allowing Aohime to curve the bullet trajectory with no ill effect. The gun will reload over time, or it can be reloaded manually to instantly refresh the magazine. ** Shoukan - This revolver features a 13-round capacity, with a twin-barrel construction designed to fire two rounds at once. The capacity can be exhausted if fired rapidly enough, but the weapon will instantly reload itself over time. ** Tsuchihoko - A large mace with 13 spikes that, when slammed into the ground, unleashes a powerful shockwave that knocks foes to the ground. ** Tomoe - A Naginata with 13 skulls embedded in its unnaturally large blade, excellent for reaching foes several feet away. ** Ono - A war axe that features demonic runes that translate to the number 13. When thrown, it can be recalled to the user's hand. ** Kanadzuchi - A sledgehammer with 7 small spikes on one side and 6 spikes on the other, resulting in 13 total spikes. Like Ono, it can be recalled to the user's hand. ** Tsume - A gauntlet with 13 claw blades, one between each knuckle and ten more surrounding the gauntlet itself. When used, the gauntlet can launch any of its 13 claws as a projectile, including the ones between each knuckle. The blades will return to the gauntlet if the user wishes it or if the amount of blades on the gauntlet reach three. ** Tate This gauntlet projects a buckler shield with 13 spikes on its surface and a bladed edge. It can be thrown to act as a projectile, slicing through enemies and magically altering its course to eliminate threats. It will always return to its user's hand. ** Yumi - A demonic bow with 6 skulls on its either bow arm and a larger skull in the center where the user grips the bow. This central skull can use its eyes to aim for the user, while its mouth spews arrows after drawing and releasing the string. Its arrows can change course, and are coated in demonic energy. ** Ken - A demonic knuckleduster mounted on a gauntlet. This knuckleduster features 13 skulls carved into its face, all positioned to create as much damage as possible with a single strike. It can be switched from arm to arm, as only one is generated when Kyojin enters this form. * Konton - This katana is almost an exact replica of Mari's Shiro katana. It features a white and blue wrapping, stored in a silver and blue scabbard. The only difference is that Konton has a dark silver blade rather than the polished, shining silver seen on Shiro and Chuumon. The cutting power of this blade is supernaturally linked to its user's physical condition, allowing it to cut cleanly through a whole damn building with a single swing if the user is in prime condition. Weaknesses * Iron - Demons within DC are know to have a weakness to Iron. Being 75% Demon has significantly enhanced the pain felt, but Aohime has trained to resist its effects as much as possible. * Magic - Magic designed to destroy angels and/or demons is particularly effective against her. * Qeres - A unique, rare to produce/obtain substance known for lethally wounding Nephalem. Artificial Qeres is being synthesized, with reduced effects but still enough to cause intense pain for Nephalem. While both natural and artificial Qeres isn't as effective against her, it is still extremely dangerous if Aohime remains exposed to the substance long enough. * Over-usage of Powers - Exhausting her internal energy stores will leave her in a weakened where she is about as vulnerable as an Olympic-level human athlete, if not slightly more durable. * Supernatural Weapons - Weapons produced by/with supernatural means (like a weapon created from a subjugated Demon's soul) are highly effective against her for obvious reasons. Trivia * Aohime's Kyojin weapon's forms are a reference to the following: ** The Darksiders games ** The latest entry in the God of War franchise as of the creation of this article. ** Thor's Mjolnir hammer from Norse Mythology. * Aohime's Konton sharing a resemblance to Mari's Shiro is no coincidence. This will be elaborated upon later. Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Legacies